


Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ A very merry unbirthday

by Ilyasviel



Series: Mchanji week [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Incest, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sibling Incest, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:34:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ilyasviel/pseuds/Ilyasviel
Summary: Day one of the McHanji Week: Prompt: flowers / pleasure





	Ｏ(≧▽≦)Ｏ A very merry unbirthday

**Author's Note:**

> First day of the mchanji week!!! It has been a while since I wrote my last OW fic, so THANK YOU for this week <3 I love McHanji and it has been the perfect occasion to come back to my loved fandom (ﾉ´ヮ´)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧
> 
> I used the two prompts for this fic XD hope it makes sense to you too >_<
> 
> As usual, is unbetaed and English is not my first language (*ꈍ꒳ꈍ*) be nice with my attacks to the grammar hahaha

The powerful scent of roses welcomes Hanzo to his private quarters. It is a strange perfume to sense on the ancient castle, usually its hallways smell of sakura and the mountain wind, but today a prominent bouquet surpasses the rest, making him curious about the source. Another thing that makes him conscious about his surroundings is the fact he hasn’t cross paths with a single servant on his way to his room and hasn’t had words from his mischievous brother since last night. But his dragons are sleeping peacefully inside him, and he knows no danger awaits him ahead, and so he keeps walking until he reaches the shoji of his room. It doesn’t surprise him the scent was stronger near his door, but the source of it makes him gasp. As soon as the shoji slides to the side, the view of his room takes his breath away. Jesse McCree, his cowboy, lays naked, sprawled in a bed of white and red rose petals, so thick it rivals with the futon where he is laying. And if the idea is not arousing enough, his hands are tied over his head with one of Hanzo’s bows. Beside the bed and reading a book with a lopsided grin sits his brother and lover, Genji. The younger Shimada puts down the item in his hand as soon as he hears the gasp from the door, “Hello, brother. A very merry unbirthday to you.”

 

The words make Hanzo rolls his eyes, closing the shoji behind him and leaning on the wall beside it, “I will assume you have a good reason for this show.”

 

“Besides I enjoy tying him up? Oh dear brother, you forget the day you live on if you assistant didn’t note down for it in your agenda.” A quizzing raised brow is Hanzo’s answer, and Genji chuckles, his hand leaving his lap to pat lovingly the cowboy’s head. “A year ago we found him on that nasty club and brought him home with us. 365 days of pure bliss, happiness and hot sex and I felt the urge to commemorate it, and he agreed with me, more when I explained to him my plan.”

 

Hanzo quicks himself mentally for forgetting something so important. The night they have found Jesse on that club has been a present from the Gods. He was the piece their incestuous relationship needed, the breath of fresh air to keep the fires burning ablaze, and it has worked beautifully. Genji and he fell in love more deeply with one another, but they have fallen for the smug cowboy too, with his honeyed voice and quick mind, and that body… they spent full days mapping every inch of his skin, counting every mole and scar. “Sorry, my loves, I forgot.”

 

“Don’t worry, sweet pie. Your schedule is pretty tight with all the responsibilities this rascal didn’t want to accept.”

 

Genji giggles to Jesse’s words, but pinches his sides anyway, making the cowboy yelp in surprise, “This rascal has the remote control, cowman. Behave yourself.”

 

Their laughs make Hanzo’s brain process the words slowly than usual, but when they finally breach the stupid frog of happiness, he gasps again. “Sounds like you two have been busy while I was at the office.”

 

Jesse bends his right leg, letting his toes caress the hairy leg until he reaches the knee at a slow pace, “Why don’t you come closer and look for yourself?”

 

Without a second thought, Hanzo closes the distance to them and kneels beside Jesse. The cowboy is giving him one of his loopsided grins, challenging him to touch and play and just enjoy what they have. And Hanzo does it as every single time he is the recipient of that smile. His hands move to the raised knee, forcing the leg to one side and making room for himself between the cowboy’s legs. His cock is hardening under his hot gaze, it has been half hard when he has moved closer, and now it is growing in front of his eyes. The gorged head shows shily behind the foreskin, the silky skin moving back when the tip of his cock gains size and length with his growing arousal. Hanzo craves to lick it up, but before he can move on his desires, a buzzing sound erupts between Jesse’s legs, followed by a low moan and a chuckle from Genji. When Hanzo turns to face his brother, he finds him already unknotting his kimono while he plays with a little remote controller on his hand. Every push of his finger makes the buzz sounds louder and Jesse quiver. One didn’t need one of the several degrees Hanzo has to understand what is happening. Leaning closer to Jesse, he lets his body touch the cowboy in every inch of skin he can, before laying beside him, faces close enough to kiss but keeping the distance, “Interesting choice of game, love." The calloused fingers of his right hand travel up and down the hairy chest while he talks, caressing with featherless touches the perky nipples. "I see what my present is, Genji. What about you and him?”

 

“I’m sure you will be amenable to the idea, dear brother.” Genji moves closer, lowering the setting of the remote until the buzz is more like a distant sound than the roaring one from a second ago. He puts it down near the bed before moving to occupy the opposite side of Jesse’s body, entangling their legs. “We talked about it while you were at work, and we have a sounding plan.” He leans closer, kissing the bearded check, from ear to nose, his soft skin a contrast against the bearded ones of his lovers. “Our cowboy here said he misses riding. And I want to watch him mounting you, his hands tied at his back while you play him…” Every word comes with a soft bite to Jesse’s face and neck, making the cowboy shudder, “And then I want to lose myself inside your mouths. I want to cum so hard over you two my scent covers the one from the flowers. I want to put my brand on you.”

 

The little gasp escaping Hanzo’s control is answer enough, but he voices his mind anyway because he knows his breathless voice turns on his lovers more than anything, “I may be persuaded, love.”

 

Genji keeps playing with Jesse’s neck while his hand moves back to the remote, moving up the setting and making the cowboy whine under his care, “I suspected you will be. Now be my dear and lose that ugly clothes near the door, no clothes allowed on my bed of flowers once the plan is accepted.”

 

By the time Hanzo stands from the bed, Genji is already taking off the loosened kimono from his shoulder, his naked body a contrast against the hairy one of Jesse. One is tan and dark from so much time under the sun, covered in scars from his gang past. The other is silky marble, decorated with a green dragon from his right arm to the back of his left leg, his soft black hair begging to be touched. But he can’t lose himself in the image in front of him, moving to the door to discard his own clothes. His casual clothes are giving him more work than they usually do, his trembling fingers fumbling with the buttons of his vest and shirt. When he is finally free of the offending garments, he returns his gaze to the bed, finding his lovers kissing with passion while Genji long fingers are wrapped around Jesse’s length, drinking every moan he extracts from the cowboy under his care. He touches him with slow moves, dragging the pleasure and making Jesse whine with pent-up desire. Hanzo smirks to the show, his brother always knows how to turn them crazy. Even when they know every secret place of his body, when he is in the mood, he can turn their brains into a puddle in seconds, the gunslinger and the head of the Shimada clan turned into sinful slaves of the younger man, ready to please. But today seems he wants to stretch the moment as long as he can, the passion growing with every heartbeat. A beckoning hand breaks his reverie, and Hanzo closes the distance and falls beside the cowboy again, the scent of roses mixing with the one from his lovers, the sweat and sex mixing with the floral one into an intoxicating perfume. Genji breaks the kiss long enough to grab Hanzo and move him closer, claiming his mouth with the rightfulness of someone who knows possess the soul of the lips’ owner. They kiss long and hot, with tongues dancing inside Hanzo’s mouth, hands moving to touch the skin of their backs, losing themselves on the kiss for several seconds until Jesse shivers, reminding them they are not alone on that bed of roses. Genji breaks the kiss, smiling sweetly to his brother before tilting his head to one side, letting him see the waiting lips of Jesse, his mouth half opened and wetted from his restless tongue. Hanzo almost growls at the sight, falling on him like the predator his brother likes to call him, taking from him every ounce of his soul.

 

Neither of them notices when Genji leaves the bed, kneeling beside it. Jesse is only aware of it when the vibrating of the intrusive plug on his butt stops moving and he moans, startling Hanzo, who breaks the kiss. The younger Shimada is sitting just outside the bed, close enough to touch but not interfering, “Showtime, my loves.” His words drip from his reddened lips like honey, making the other two crave for tasting them, but the prospect they bring to their minds makes Hanzo and Jesse postpone the need to eat one another to follow the one between their own legs.

 

Hanzo smiles to the cowboy before giving him a quick kiss on the lips and sitting back on his halves. His hands travel down the hairy chest, long fingers pinching here and there while the calloused fingertips make goosebump appear under the touch. He ignores purposely the hard cock on his way, moving the hands around it with almost a ghostly touch around the hip bones. With a soft command of his hands, Jesse opens wide his legs, giving him access to the crack of his butt. The same fingers that have been torturing his chest a second ago are now moving up and down, pushing the plug deeper when they find it and making him mewl. The smirk in Hanzo’s face will melt a lesser man, but after a year of being pinned down with those dark eyes, Jesse has hardened his heart and brain to that picture, just letting it make his cock jump more at the sight of him than the questing fingers. But every thought is erased from his mind when the deft fingers of the archer grip the tip of the plug and pull it off with a quick movement. Jesse yells at the sensation, making the grin on Hanzo’s face just grow while he throws the plug over his shoulder unceremoniously, extracting a chuckle from the man watching the show. The cowboy clenches his ass, the emptiness on it making him squeal with need. Hanzo uses the same hands to travel up his torso again, fingers walking up the trail of hair on his chest until he reaches the shoulders. Big brown eyes are fixed on his every move, and Hanzo basks on the heated gaze, knowing a set of eyes the mirror of his own are eating them alive while they play. With featherless touches, Hanzo lets his hands travel up Jesse’s arms until he can grab the bow tying his wrist, pulling him up to a sitting position where he takes the chance to kiss him until the cowboy is a breathless mess. An approving hum reaches them when Hanzo breaks the kiss, his fingers buried deep on the silky hair of the cowboy’s nape while Jesse’s arms are bent between them, the soft material of the bow tickling his cock and legs... Hanzo kisses him softly one more time before freeing himself from the cowboy’s grasp, winking at him before pushing him aside in Genji’s direction. His brother catches him graciously, falling back with him to the floor and using his time with him, kissing him to his heart content.

 

Meanwhile, Hanzo crawls up the bed, the scent of the petals he smash on his way up permeating the air and his skin. He makes a pile of the pillows and lies on it, the upper half of his body hugged by the feather pillows, propped up to give him the exact position he wants. Once settled, he gives himself some seconds to enjoy the show that is Jesse’s soul being sucked through his mouth by his brother. But Genji seems to have his mind more awake than the other two, catching easily the moment Hanzo is ready for the next stage. Pushing Jesse away, he helps him back to his knees. With no effort, he undoes the knot on the bow, freeing Jesse’s hands just to capture them again on his lower back, the bow tying up the forearms together. His right hand never leaves the cowboy’s body while he guides him back to his brother, taking care of him not losing his equilibrium. Hanzo’s cock stands proudly between his legs, his hands raised to beckon to Jesse, “Come here, love. Show me how a real cowboy rides.”

 

“You know it is not my first rodeo, darlin’, but we have a public to please, don’t cha?” Jesse has crawled over Hanzo while talking, his hairy legs ticking the smooth skin of the archer on his way up until he is sitting directly over Hanzo’s cock, pressing it down with the hotness of his balls and ass. The little gasp Hanzo gives him makes Jesse’s blood boil. He has been waiting for this for the last hour, with Genji teasing him with the vibrator, his fingers and the honeyed words he has been whispering on his ears, and now he is at arms reach but he can’t have it yet, not without help. His throat gives up a greedy sound when he swings his hips, making the hard cock between his legs slide up and down his cleft, helped by the huge amount of lube Genji has stored inside him with the plug. Jesse’s back is arched, head falling while he ruts against the hardened member between his legs, arms fighting with the bow caging them, wanting to make the final move that will slide this desired piece of Hanzo inside him.

 

A set of strong hands capture Jesse’s hips, stopping the movement with a grunt. When the cowboy controls his brain enough, he forces himself to look back to the man between his legs, finding Hanzo piercing him with his heated gaze, the strong fingers of his hands grabbing him hard enough to mark. “I thought you have growth bored with the teasing our dear Genji has been inflicting you.”

 

Jesse tries to fight the strong grip on his hips, pushing down to no avail with a whine, “I am.”

 

Before either of them can move, Genji is on Jesse’s back, a hand moving to capture his chest and control his moves, the other sliding down his hip until he reaches Hanzo’s hand, moving it away, “The teasing is fun, but I’m not in the mood for waiting, and I believe Jesse will agree with me.” Once Jesse’s hips are free to move, Genji raises him up, the hand on his hip going lower and lower and disappearing between his legs. Jesse didn’t need to see what he is doing to know it, Hanzo’s face talks by itself. The archer mouth has fall open, eyes closing in bliss while he gasps, and then Jesse notices it: the tip of a gorged cock positioning against his puckered hole. And the cowboy moans shamelessly, the hand on his chest pulling him down and forcing the tip of that cock to breach him, extracting a twin moan from both men, and a growl from Genji. The younger man keeps pushing Jesse down, keeping his eyes locked with Hanzo, who has finally opened them to enjoy the show. The cock is half way inside when Genji’s second hand appears near the other one, toying with a pebbled nipple while he pesters Jesse’s neck and shoulder with nips and kisses.

 

“Fuck! You feel so g--good, darlin’!”

 

Genji’s voice sounds broken and breathless, just like Jesse’s one, “You are taking him so well, love. All this hard cock filling your hungry hole. Can you feel it reaching places my fingers and tongue can’t dream of touching?” Hanzo is trying hard, very hard, to stay still, to let his brother pick the pace of how quick Jesse will impale himself on him, but it is turning more difficult with every whispered word, every little shiver from Jesse, the view of Genji’s long and slender fingers toying with the cowboy’s nipples… Soon it will be too much, and Genji seems to read it on his face. “Do you want Hanzo shows you how deep he can pierce you like this, Jesse?”

 

“Yes! Yes, please!” Jesse’s head has fallen back, resting on Genji’s shoulder, while the other man smirks to Hanzo before winking at him.

 

The hands around Jesse’s chest disappear, just to pull his legs open with a quick move, letting gravity do the rest of the work. Jesse’s moan is mixed with a little yelp at the sudden pain of the stretching. It is soon forgotten when he hears Hanzo, the stoic warrior and seasoned assassin, swear loudly. Hanzo's hands return to their original spot on Jesse’s hips, pushing him down while he tries to reach even deeper inside him. Genji’s hands appear beside Hanzo’s, his full body pressing against Jesse’s back while pulling him up before letting him fall again with a big grin on his face when he hears the paired moans, “Your turn. Show me how a real cowboy does it, Jesse.”

 

And then he is gone, and Jesse is free to move except from Hanzo’s hands keeping him upright. And so he does, first with languorous movements, drawing big eights with his hips and enjoying the sounds he extracts from Hanzo with every single one. His body has already accepted the intrusion, and so he tries to ride him properly, pushing himself up as high as he can, feeling the cock slide out of him until only the very tip remains inside, and then he let his body fall, impaling himself with a long moan. His closed eyes keep him away from Hanzo’s face, but the silence welcoming his movement makes him open them, just to find Genji’s fingers deep buried inside Hanzo’s mouth, silencing him, both sets of twin eyes fixed on Jesse’s every move. The heated gazes, the muffled sounds of Hanzo when Jesse clenches his insides to torment him… everything is too perfect for him right now, his own cock twitching in interest with every silenced moan he extracts from the archer, and so he keeps going, raising his hips as high as he can before falling back with a slap that makes him moan loudly. Genji’s eyes are like heating suns roaming over him while he keeps silencing Hanzo with his fingers, moving them in and out of the half open mouth, the lewdly sounds of it mixing with the ones of Jesse impaling himself on Hanzo again and again.

 

The way Jesse’s shoulders are twitching, head lolling from side to side with every move, tells Genji all he needs to know, “Do you want to come, love? Want to milk Hanzo with your greedy hole?”

 

“Please!”

 

“Begging already? I love when I can make your slutty side show, Jesse.” Genji takes off the fingers from Hanzo’s mouth, freeing him to voice his pleasures as high as he wants. His hand moves closer to his mouth, and he laps the spit from his long fingers while Hanzo and Jesse look at him with lusty eyes.

 

Jesse keeps moving up and down, his movements more uncoordinated as he moves closer to his end, but powerful enough to make Hanzo squirm with every fall of his body. “Fuck, honey. That tongue of yours will be my undoing.”

 

The smirk on Genji’s face must have been warned Jesse, but he is too lost on his pleasure to mind it, and the younger Shimada didn’t care, knowing how much his phrasing turn them on when he let the words talk instead of his hands and body. “You don’t know how true those words are, my dear cowboy.” And without waiting another heartbeat, Genji moves to lay his head on Hanzo’s abs, catching the tip of Jesse’s cock in his mouth. The way Jesse mewls at the sensation makes the archer body twitch, pushing Genji even higher and deepening the grip he has on Jesse’s cock, which only makes him moan higher. The cowboy is having troubles to move, and Hanzo takes the matter on his hands, using the access he has to one side of his body to grip his hips and force his body up. Jesse takes the idea and positions his knees as secure as possible, back arching while he pushes inside the hotness of Genji’s mouth, waiting for the show to continue. And what a show... Everything ends with a bang, with Hanzo pushing up as hard as he can, moving Jesse’s body with him, Genji’s head trembling on his abs while he keeps sucking greedily the tip of the cowboy’s cock. The song their mixed voices makes will be enough to madden them in any other circumstance, but right now it only spurs their passions to new heights. Hanzo grunts from the effort, pleasure spiking in his loins at the combined sensation. Jesse has been living in cloud number nine for the past minutes, mind too numb to conjure thoughts deepest than the craving from release his body is pursuing, the sensations of the Shimadas assault too much for his poor brain. But then Genji does that thing with his tongue, hardening the tip to put pressure on the little bundle of nerves on the frenulum, making him whine before moaning their names to the sky. He has been pushed forcefully, with two pair of hands, over the cliff of pleasure, the orgasm catching him by surprise, but not Genji, who is already waiting for the load to fall on his tongue. Jesse cums long and hard, with a deep moan, his seed shot inside the waiting mouth while his ass twitches and clutches the cock still pistoning inside him. The combined sensation of the added pressure and the sounds of Jesse’s undoing and Genji little moans while he drinks it all pushes Hanzo too, marking their cowboy in the most intimate way possible, and noticing drops of his seed falling down his still hard cock from the well worked hole to pool on his balls.

 

Genji is the first to move, the obscene plop of the spent cock slipping from his mouth mixed with his giggle, “See? That tongue of mine, huh?”

 

Hanzo slaps him playfully in the ass, “Don’t be a brat. You know he has a weakness for that mouth of you.”

 

“Yes, the same way he has for that cock of you, and today he has had what he wanted, two for one. But now I believe is my turn, don’t you think?”

 

Jesse is still breathing hard, but the lust is still clearly written on his face, “Sure thing, sugar pie. Can I have my hands back for this?”

 

The younger man is on his feet before Jesse finishes his sentence, proud cock bouncing between his legs, “Not yet, love. Let me have my fun too, will you?” Jesse rolls back his eyes, but the little smirk on his face betrays him, he will do anything for him, as he has been doing for the past year. He has sit back on Hanzo’s hips after their soul breaking orgasms and now is fighting with his own legs to raise himself up again. Genji smiles fondly before moving to help, pulling him up carefully and enjoying the little whine Hanzo makes when his cock falls from the heated cave he has been buried in. Hot seed drips from it, making Jesse growl, every drop he senses sliding down his hairy legs makes him gasp. After some maneuvering, Genji helps him to sit back on his halves, with Hanzo kneeling beside him, an arm around the cowboy’s back to keep him upright in case his body fails him. He takes a step back to just enjoy the show of his two lovers so utterly spent by their own release but so greedy to help him reach his, lust darkening their eyes and painting red their skins. “Someday I will make a photo of you two like this, to treasure it and watch it when I miss you.” Not even the sweet words can mask the heated gaze, the little jump his cock does while he steps closer again, “Now let’s see if I can mask that sweet flowery scent with my own.”

 

Long fingers capture the base of Genji’s cock, making him hiss. The same fingers move up and down the hardened member, feeling the blood pulsing below the silky skin, muscle beating with every heartbeat. Genji moves the short distance still separating them until his cock is standing between their lovers’ faces. And without a word between them, their tongues slip out to savour it, with Hanzo moving up and down the side while Jesse savours the tip like the candy apples he likes to eat on the summer. They take turns, moving from tip to base, sucking, lapping, engulfing, doing to that cock everything they can without deepthroating him. And Genji is just too blessed to care. The combined feeling of their tongues, the tickling sensation of their beards, one well maintained, the other scruffy and crazy, the mixed sound of their muffled moans, the fingers of Hanzo sliding down to play with his sack now and then… He knows he can’t endure it for long, not after the teasing session he has had with Jesse while they get him ready, and the show the pair have give him. Gods, he still can taste Jesse’s come in his mouth, his own fighting with his control to be free.

 

Hanzo knows the moment Genji is about to burst out, pulling back and making Jesse sits back and free the cock from their treatment, “Do it, brother, mark us as yours.” The archer moves closer to Jesse, their chest touching while he kisses his neck and shoulder, eyes never leaving Genji. The younger man wraps his fingers around his cock, looking to his lovers with a level of lust he didn’t know he can muster. Hard hotness welcomes him, the pulsing member asking for more friction, for release. And with the view of a half open mouthed Jesse with his eyes closed and a focused Hanzo eating him with his dark gaze, he works his cock at high speed. Passion grows easily, balls pulling up while he enjoys the beating of his heart on his hand, the muscle twitching between the cage of his fingers.

 

“Mine. Both of you are mine.” Growls and gasps are mixed with the words while he keeps moving the hand up and down, twisting it on the head. When he comes finally, he does it with a low moan, hot shoots of come falling on the joined chests in front of him. Genji keeps pumping up his cock, milking every drop of come he can to land them on their lovers’ chests, enjoying, even in his blissful state, the show of the white lines of his come painting the hairy chest or staining the blue and yellow of Hanzo’s tattoo.

 

The three of them are breathing hard, feeling spent but content. Genji falls on his knees and joins them, pursuing his brother’s lips first, before moving to take Jesse too. He buries his face on the crock of their necks, sniffing loudly and then giggling, “Yeah, now you smell of sex and me, not flowers. And I never smelt anything sweeter.”

 

Jesse’s voice rumbles inside Genji’s head from where he is resting it, “Our spoiled brat.”

 

Hanzo hums his agreement before pulling them down back to the bed of flowers, the mess on their chest forgotten for the moment. Genji frees the bow around Jesse’s arms and the three fall in a tangle of legs and arms, with Genji resting over his two lovers. Tiredness takes their toll on them, and they fall asleep after some minutes of basking, but not before Genji breaks the silence with a giggle, “A very merry unbirthday to me.”

 

They fall sleep with the sound of their combined laughs filling the silence. Indeed, a very merry unbirthday for them all.


End file.
